SpongeBob's Adventures of Hercules
SpongeBob's Adventures of Hercules (originally uploaded as SpongeBob and Friends Meet Hercules) is another SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film made by SuperVideoManiac2. It appeared on YouTube sometime in early 2011, but was eventually removed, due to copyright infringement. A new remake version of the film made by Yakko Warner (now as a prequel to the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean, the Greek gods Zeus and his wife, Hera, have a son named Hercules. While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother Hades plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow him to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Hercules does not interfere. Hades sends his minions Pain and Panic to dispose of Hercules. The two succeed at kidnapping the infant and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene. Years later, the teenage Hercules becomes an outcast due to his strength, and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Hercules decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers. The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Hercules, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Zeus sends Hercules and his forgotten infanthood friend Pegasus to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" for short—who is known for training heroes. The two meet Phil, who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Hercules inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero that will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Hercules into a potential hero, and when he is older, they fly for Thebes. On the way, they meet Megara—"Meg" for short—a sarcastic damsel whom Hercules saves from the centaur Nessus. However, after Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus leave, Meg is revealed to be Hades' minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules is turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Hercules saves them, unaware that they are Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra to fight Hercules. Hercules continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Hercules kills the monster by causing a landslide. Hercules is seen as a hero and a celebrity, but Zeus tells Hercules he is not yet a true hero. Driven to depression, Hercules turns to Meg, who is falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and on the eve of his takeover, offers a deal that Hercules gives up his powers for twenty-four hours. Hercules accepts on the condition that Meg will be unharmed and, after losing his strength, is heartbroken when Hades reveals that Meg is working for him. Hades unleashes the Titans, who climb Olympus and capture the gods, while a Cyclops goes to Thebes to kill Hercules. Phil inspires Hercules to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg is crushed by a falling pillar when she saves Hercules from it. This breaks Hades' commitment that Meg would come to no harm, and allows Hercules to regain his strength. Hercules and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods, save Zeus, and vanquish the Titans, though Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Hercules breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him; he rescues Meg and punches Hades into the Styx, where souls flush him under. After reviving Meg, she and Hercules are summoned to Olympus, where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Hercules chooses to remain on Earth with Meg, in merit of immortality. Hercules returns to Thebes where he is hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Hercules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Trivia *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Baloo, Bagheera, Sheldon J. Plankton, Maleficent, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, and Kaa the Snake guest star in both versions of this film. *Sebastian and Myotismon will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. Differences Between SuperVideoManiac2's Original Version and Yakko Warner's Upcoming Remake Version *Miguel and Tulio originally guest starred in SuperVideoManiac2's original version, but they were omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version because SpongeBob and Patrick will meet them in Bloom Goes on The Road to El Dorado. *Iago and Jafar originally appeared in SuperVideoManiac2's original version, but they were omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version to keep the storyline straight because of the Hercules TV series crossover episode Hercules and the Arabian Night. *SuperVideoManiac2's original version showed the Shell League Squad, with Tulio and Miguel leading, singing It's Tough To Be A God from The Road to El Dorado. However, that song will be removed from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version, due to Miguel and Tulio being omitted. *In the scene at the plaza, Miguel and Tulio "mingle with the locals". During their mingling, they gain a map, which Miguel believes it will lead them to where Merlin is resideing in. After gaining the map, they run into a bull, who runs into Hercules, making the plaza go to pieces. After that scene, Skipper says that the bull was because Tulio and Miguel's mingling had "gone sour." Miguel still says that the map will guide them to where Merlin is, Tulio says, "You're sure that the bull didn't hit you hard at all?" thinking that the bull attack had made him go insane. That scene will be removed from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version, due to Miguel and Tulio being omitted. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:Spin-off films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Musical Films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants/Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Films set in Greece